Little Girl In The Hall
by Sundiel260
Summary: Legendaries were to keep balance. Legendaries were not meant to be captured. Legendaries were not meant to watch over a little girl that Cresselia brought along during a reunion for a whole week...wait what?


"…uh, Cresselia? Why is there—"

"A human on my back?"

"…yeah." Latias starred at her friend more, or more pacifically, the small child on her back that was looking around. The child was a girl with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white frilly dress with knee socks with matching slip on shoes. The girl didn't seem to mind that she was being starred at by nearly everyone in the room, and those who didn't starred were either trying not to stare or haven't noticed yet, which was unlikely since she was there for a few minutes now. She basically took her time studying each legendary, sucking her thumb while holding her toy Teddiursa in her arm. Cresselia sighed, facing her friend while making sure the child didn't fall off.

"Latias, I have a good reason for having this child here."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I promised her parents, the humans that I've visited frequently, that I would watch over their child till they got back from a meeting. Now I know what you're going to say, why not a human to watch over the girl? Well, they don't really trust their species all that well. Especially if it means leaving their offspring for a week alone with a stranger."

"Wait-a** WEEK?!** You're going to watch over her for a week?!"

Cresselia nodded, shifting a bit when the child moved around on her back and started to examine her friend up at a closer view.

"Yes, a week. Apparently, the meeting is an important one if it takes a week. So they asked me to watch over their child."

"But Lia—" Cresselia shot her friend a glare that froze her on the spot. No one was allowed to call her Lia, or any other nickname, especially when she had started to get a little moody a month back.

"S-sorry. But _Cresselia_, you can't take care of the child—."

"Emily. Her name is Emily."

"Right, Emily, got it. Anyway, you can't take care of Emily for a week."

"And why not?"

"Because how are you going to take care of her when you have to stay here for a week also?" A silence hung among them. It was true to what Latias said. All Legendaries were there at the Hall of Origins to spend a week there for a reunion. Spending a whole week there for everyone to catch up on old times.

"…Well, I'll just have to manage."

"But how will you feed her?"

"We have a garden. There's bound to be berries there for her to eat."

"How will you clean her?"

"The same way Suicune cleans himself. Taking a bath in the waterfall."

"But where would she sleep at?" This stumped her. Where would Emily sleep? Certainly not on the cold floor. Luckily, her day was saved when Entei came up to them, overhearing the situation.

"She could sleep with me. I'm could be used as the heat pillow that she can sleep on." A smile came on Cresselia's face, giving her friend a thankful glance.

"But what clothes will she wear? She can't just wear the same thing over and over again."

"Oh I've already thought of that." Carefully, Cresselia used her physic power to lift Emily off her back and placing her on the floor. Two pairs of clothing, day time cloths and nighties, were on her back, now in full view of the two Legendaries.

"I took the liberty in bringing a few cloths for Emily to wear." Meanwhile, little Emily started to wander off while the three Legendaries where in conversation. She smiled, enjoying the new view she got, and how some of the Legendaries eyes were following her around. None of them seemed to know what to do. Sure, this was a human. Sure, it was a _small_ human. Sure, some of them **hated** humans. But for some reason whenever Emily looked at them and smiled with her thumb still in her mouth, they couldn't help but think of how cute she looked that moment.

Emily waddled around, not sure which direction her feet were taking her. Finally she came to stop next to Regigigas. She starred up at him while he starred down at her. Regigigas was a slow Pokémon, trying to register what to do with a child staring at him. Was he supposed to do something? He didn't think so. She was only staring at him. Or maybe she wanted him to do something? But, what? She didn't seem to want anything. Just stare at him. Was she planning something? He had a long streak of running into humans with bad proposes.

Suddenly, Emily sneezed. Regigigas made a very low rumbling sound with his shoulders shaking a little. It was his way of laughing. Oh, this little human wasn't a threat. She was adorable!

Slowly, he reached out one of his fingers at her, being careful not to startle her. But to his surprise, she reached out and grabbed it, smiling at the giant. She was brave, he give her credit for that.

"Emily?! Emily where are you?!" Cresselia came flying up to them, looking very much worried till she spotted Emily safe and sound next to Regigigas.

"Oh! Thank Goodness!" She sighed, picking little Emily up with her powers and putting her back on her backside.

"I'm sorry if Emily did anything." Regigigas just shook his head. The little human wasn't a problem at all, just cute, he thought to himself.

"And you little missy. Don't go wandering off like that." Cresselia scowled the child softly, but knew well that the child didn't understand her. Emily frowned a bit. She didn't understand why she was put back on her friends back. She enjoyed walking on her own.

The doors to the meeting room opened and out stepped the Alpha Pokémon himself.

"Greetings friends. I hope your journey here wasn't too much trouble. Now I hope that—" Arceus stopped in his speech, finding two things that prevented him from continuing. 1) He notice there was a certain legendary missing from the group before him. And basically, it was a first that he didn't show up at all. 2) He spotted a certain little girl looking at him from where she was perched on Cresselia's back.

"…I…see we have a…newcomer here." Instantly, all eyes were on Cresselia, or more pacifically, Emily. Cresselia blushed at the sudden attention.

"May I ask why there is a human here among us, Cresselia?" Somehow, Arceus was certain that it was her that brought the child here.

"Well, I uh, happen to be watching over her this week." Silence hung over everyone, waiting for Arceus to answer.

"…well, I see no trouble in watching over a child here." A breath of relief came out of Cresselia's mouth. Arceus saw no problem with Emily here. That was her main concern.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know this isn't much right now, but it will get better along the way. Just sit back and wait a while okay? I don't own Pokémon but I do own Emily.**


End file.
